1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for indicating a relative azimuth between two objects remote from each other, such as a control station, for example, a ship on the sea and a mobile unit, for example, an under-water bulldozer, more particularly to an arrangement for indicating not only the relative azimuth between the control station and the mobile unit but also their respective true azimuths or bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It becomes sometimes necessary to find respective true azimuths or bearings of two objects remote from each other and, at the same time, to obtain the relative azimuth therebetween when the two objects are remotely disposed in such a manner that they can change their respective azimuths or bearings freely. In particular, when one object is a control unit or station while the other object is a mobile unit remotely controlled by the control unit or station, it is absolutely necessary to find the relative azimuth between them in operation. In the conventional arrangement, the true azimuths or bearings of the two objects are separately indicated and hence it is difficult to read simultaneously them and to find out the relative azimuth therebetween immediately and at a glance.